


【DH】I hate you, I love you

by ninaomg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fireworks, M/M, Professro!Harry, professor!draco
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaomg/pseuds/ninaomg
Summary: 双教授，德拉科苦闷地改作业，忽然响起了一阵敲门声。





	【DH】I hate you, I love you

德拉科正在闷头改着作业。

地窖不久前发了水灾，一半的建筑被水泡坏了，在整修，其中就包括包含德拉科办公室在内的魔药课教室。如果不是这样，每天除用餐时间外几乎就像长在魔药课教室里的德拉科是绝不会亲自踏上地面一步的。就连上次忽然发大水的时候，他都是被一脸怒容的波特拽着领子拖出来的。他当时熬了几个通宵，趴在办公桌上睡得相当死，等他醒来的时候发现自己在水底，还以为自己在做一个令人窒息的梦。

学校把他临时安排进了一个六楼的教室，而且里格兰芬多塔相当近。他坐在办公室里头能时不时听到巨怪聚集地的阵阵欢笑声，心中烦闷得厉害。

他一边批改着这群一年不如一年的小巨怪们潦草得就像用脚写出来的论文，一边狠狠地用做工精美的手帕擦着额角的汗水。他如今已经比父亲还要长的头发贴在后颈上热得吓人，左右无人，他干脆用一条发带将长发在脑后扎了一个高高的马尾。

他心中责怪着霍格沃茨学麻瓜那套搞什么夏令营，让他好好的暑假有家不能回，要窝在这热得能把自己蒸熟的教室里加班。但看着这些孩子们的作业，他又某种程度赞同学校的决定，这样糟糕的水平，不补课只怕连过O.W.L都成问题。

窗外响起几声轰鸣，几道光束在夜空中闪耀，间或传来几声欢呼声，明明是夜晚，校园里却热闹非凡。

因为今天是7月31日，救世主哈利·波特的生日。在战后，哈利·波特的生日俨然成为了一个公众的纪念日，即使哈利后来放弃成为一名傲罗，放弃进入魔法部工作，放弃成为巫师界的守卫者，转而来到霍格沃茨当一名黑魔法防御教授，也没能阻止他的生日逐渐发展为巫师界的法定节假日，附带三天的假期。

然而这对加班的我来说并不适用。

德拉科愤恨地想着，一边在手中这份格外潦草的论文上狠狠地画了一个“D”，并写上批语“买本语法书和字典再来上我的课。”

屋外又跑过一阵稀稀拉拉的脚步声，夹杂着年轻而充满活力的欢笑，典型的格兰芬多们。如果他们能把活力运用在好好学习魔药上哪怕一星半点，德拉科都能为此少死几个脑细胞。

然而那群充满活力的格兰芬多们，就和那个该死的疤头一样，天生和魔药犯冲，课堂上炸掉的坩锅连起来能绕霍格沃茨两圈，论文永远是不知道从哪几本书上拼拼凑凑的，狗屁都不通。他想他现在真的能够明白西弗勒斯叔叔为什么成天在扣格兰芬多的分数了，作为魔药课的教授，有时候真的会被格兰芬多们气到昏厥。而这一切的源头，都应该归咎于那个前格兰芬多坏榜样，都是因为那个疤头带的好头，一个大巨怪带出来这样一群愚不可及的小巨怪。

而那万恶之源，现在一定在哪里逍遥自在吧。今天是他的生日，他是世界绝对的中心，几天早晨的大堂里，每一个人都见证了他被猫头鹰寄来的礼物淹没的场景。另有好几封鲜红的吼叫信，在大庭广众之下高喊着：“哈利你是我生命之光，做我的男友好吗？我会xjsiurow”后面的话还没说完，信就被哈利红着脸举着魔杖销毁了。

多半是什么不堪入耳的污言秽语。德拉科坐在教室席的另一头幸灾乐祸地想着。

这样的场景每年都会经历一遭，而哈利的做法则是将这些礼物全都堆放在某件事空教室内，然后清除诡异的东西之后，统一捐献给战后重建基金会。他从来不会仔细察看里面到底有些什么，又是什么人送来的。他也曾想珍视所有人对他的祝福，但坚持了一两年后发现，这些祝福真的太多太多，多到需要耗费他太多精力了，便干脆采取一视同仁的态度了。

反正他所珍视的人都会用特殊的方式将祝福传递给他，他永远不会错过。

今年自然也不例外，哈利用一个转移魔法，将所有的礼物一股脑地转移到了某一处地方，然后理理袍子，维持着尴尬的笑容继续着他的早餐。德拉科看着他由慌张到无奈到平静的全过程，撅了撅嘴，低下头去，所有的食欲在此刻消失殆尽。

波特从来都不会在意那些批量邮寄来的，不属于挚友们的礼物，于是他也永远都不知道，那其中，总会有德拉科的一份。

德拉科知道，每年给自己的死对头偷偷送上一份生日的祝福，真的是世界上最蠢的一件事。然而这件蠢事，他做了十几年。从波特开始进入他的梦中起，或者更早的时间起，他对波特的感情，不再是单纯的憎恶、嫉妒，或是一切负面的情绪，他所不愿承认的情感在其中滋长，他所以为的，可以在无尽的对抗、谩骂、嘲弄中消失殆尽的情感，在年复一年的争锋相对中愈演愈烈，又在黑魔王回归之时掐死在摇篮之中，又或者说蛰伏在阴暗的地底，等待着反扑的时刻。

而这份情感的爆发，致使他在马尔福庄园中做出了他一辈子最蠢却又最明智的选择，他因此在战后得到了保全，却又因此彻底承认他成为了一个波特的手下败将，他与波特的较量中，他将永远是输家，他所否认的一切，永不会消除，而这一切，波特都将一无所知。

他每年都会偷偷给波特送上一份自己精心挑选的礼物。

学生时代的时候，他的礼物只是一份蜂蜜公爵的最新款点心。他做贼似的用上了令人厌恶的赫奇帕奇黄的包装纸，用公共猫头鹰寄给波特。他想象着那盒沉重的包裹砸在波特的面前，想象着他的伙伴们调侃着这是那个赫奇帕奇女生的杰作，想象着那个红发韦斯莱在波特的应允下狼吞虎咽地将德拉科犹豫再三才挑选完毕的糖果吞进肚子里。

这一举动，即使是那压抑窒息的六年级也没有停止，他将满腔心意寄托在那小小的包裹中，他的眼泪将包装纸打湿，一边皱起。他希望波特没有在其中尝到一丝苦涩。

战后，他侥幸在救世主的证词下逃离了处罚，便终日宅居在马尔福庄园里无所事事，直到斯拉格霍恩教授决定退休，麦格校长邀请他这个斯内普的衣钵传人来霍格沃茨任教魔药课。

父母看够了他在庄园里闲逛的模样，帮他打包好行李将他赶到了霍格沃茨，在那里，他见到了头发依然像稻草窝一样凌乱不堪，戴着那副又老又丑的圆框眼镜的黑发绿眼男人，同时那压抑了数年以为已经彻底消亡的情感也由此卷土重来。

今年他的礼物是一对镶嵌着黄豆大小的绿宝石的秘银戒指。依然用丑到令人窒息的赫奇帕奇黄的彩纸精心包裹着。那对碧绿的宝石，和救世主的眼睛颜色一模一样，在阳光下闪耀着令人心醉的光芒。而那秘银是如今难得的材料，很少有人愿意拿来打造成装饰用的戒指。由此可见这对戒价值的不菲。

《预言家日报》前阵子在疯狂报道哈利·波特与前女友金妮·韦斯莱共进晚餐的新闻，并暗指两人其实复合以后，婚期将近。

这对戒指就当作你们的订婚礼物吧，波特，如果你真的会打开的话。德拉科愤恨地想着，这将是我最后一次干这种蠢事，在没有以后了！

德拉科陷入恼火的思考中，羽毛笔写下的字迹锋利而刻薄。

忽然，一阵敲门声将德拉科拉回了现实当中。他愣了愣神，才发现自己在这个可怜的学生作业后头批上了“霍格沃茨要为你加开十年的补习才能让你得到个A”这样毫不掩饰的讽刺。

不过这么说也没错，这的确是篇难以忍受的作业。德拉科毫无心理负担地想着。

有节奏的敲门声还在继续，丝毫没有因为德拉科的怠慢而厌烦，不紧不慢，相当耐心，好像笃定德拉科一定会在里头一样。

准是哪个妄图找他求情想拿个及格的学生，德拉科挑挑眉，但这在自己这里是绝对行不通的。

德拉科将羽毛笔插在墨水瓶里，随意地理了理身上还沾了几点墨汁的袍子，走到门边打开房门。

一个额头上有疤的蠢货顶着一头乱发站在门外。

哈利见到突然出现的德拉科，保持着敲门的姿势眨了眨眼，然后嘴角一翘，笑了起来，“晚上好，德拉科。”

“波特。”德拉科冷漠地点点头，手不由自主地伸进了口袋里去摸自己的魔杖。该死的，早知道门外会是波特，他至少给自己来一个“清理一新”。但一切都已经来不及了，他挑起一边眉毛问道：“这么晚了，不去参加他们的狂欢，到我办公室来有何贵干？”

“不请我进去吗？”哈利歪了歪脑袋。

“我想不是很方便。”德拉科双手在胸前交叉防备地说。确实并不方便，他今天早餐过后一整天都没有出办公室门，午餐和晚餐都是霍格沃茨的小精灵送上门来的，里面乱得无可救药。

哈利踮起脚尖越过德拉科的肩膀打探了一下室内的情形纳闷道：“我没看到里面有别人。”

“当然没有别人。”德拉科恼火道，“好吧好吧，既然您已纡尊降贵亲自来我的办公室来，就请您赶紧进来吧，救世主大人。”

哈利对德拉科做了个鬼脸，大摇大摆地走了进来。德拉科总爱讽刺他救世主的身份，起先哈利还会生气，或者是解释，到现在他已经完全泰然自若，只把他当作玩笑似的。

德拉科随手关上办公室的门，却被哈利伸手上了锁。

“？”德拉科莫名其妙地看向哈利，然而回答他的却是哈利的一个猛扑。

德拉科在这几分钟的时间里只记得两个片段。前一段记忆中只有哈利逐渐放大的脸，接着似乎出现了一段时间的空白，等他再度回过神来的时候，他已经被抵在房门上激烈地亲吻。哈利的舌头在他的口腔里搅动着，而自己的也不甘示弱地一直纠缠着，他们的双唇密不可分，呼吸都成为了次要的事。他的双手撑在哈利结实的胸膛上，而一双炽热的手正伸到他的腰间颤抖地摸索着，想要伸进他的巫师袍里去解他的裤子。德拉科的后背紧贴在他办公室的门上，他与哈利如此贴近，近到能感觉得到对方身上的温度，近到能闻到他身上淡淡的青草味，近到能够尝到他嘴唇的味道，有着草莓的甜香，他的生日蛋糕一定是草莓味的。

忽然一阵笑声在德拉科的脑后炸响，又一群格兰芬多欢笑着从门外狂奔而过，德拉科被这笑声吓得一激灵，终于从恍若梦境的缠绵中清醒了过来。他压抑住想要索求更多的欲望将哈利狠狠地推开，自己则紧贴在门板上大口地喘息着，他看见哈利责备与迷茫的眼神，看见他原本纤薄的嘴唇此时已微微肿起，自己多半也好不到哪里去。

“波特，你疯了？”德拉科好不容易才挤出一句。忽然，一个念头从他脑海里闪过，“梅林，我知道了！你中了迷情剂！”他尖叫道，他竭力无视着自己身下在哈利的刺激下已然有些抬头的欲望，一把推开仍是一脸茫然的哈利，三两步冲到魔药柜前翻找起来，“该死的，想用那些下三滥的东西把你迷晕的人可以从这里排到罗马尼亚去，你就不能稍微长点儿心注意一下吗？”

哈利每年在各种节日收到的粘了迷情剂或是爱情魔药的玩意简直能用吨来计算，虽然他警惕性很强，但保不齐会有中招的时候，德拉科偷偷制备了好几种解药塞在柜子里，然而现在真的需要的时候，竟然怎么也找不着了。

一只炽热的手打断了德拉科的动作，还不等他反应过来，他就被用力一翻，翻了个面，后背撞在魔药柜上。魔药柜颤巍巍地晃动着，终于没有倒下，几瓶不知道是什么的魔药掉落在地上，瓷瓶破碎发出清脆的声响。德拉科看见哈利那灼灼的目光，那碧绿的颜色，在昏暗的房间里也依然明亮。

“我没有中迷情剂。”哈利否认道，“即使有，也是你下的。”

“我没有！”德拉科立刻厉声否认道。迷情剂带来的只不过是虚假的欢愉，即便拥有短暂的快乐又如何，留下的终究会是无尽的怨恨与痛苦，他虽然是个不择手段的斯莱特林，但他还没有卑劣到这种地步。好吧，他曾经这么想过，只是他没那个胆子。

哈利专注地看了他片刻，忽而又笑了，“我相信你没有。”他这样说着，忽然双腿一屈，跪在了德拉科的面前，还不等德拉科惊叹出声，他就双手一用力，将德拉科的西裤扯了下来，安静的房间里，布料崩裂的声音简直震耳欲聋。

“嘿！这条裤子很贵的！”德拉科惊慌地抱怨道，“不对！波特！你知道你到底在干什么吗？”

哈利利落地将德拉科的内裤扒下，德拉科颤抖的欲望立刻展露在了哈利的面前，在哈利的注视下，甚至又向上抬了抬。哈利轻笑一声，仰起头由下而上地看向德拉科惊恐的双眼，肯定道：“我当然知道我在干什么，不知道的是你。”

哈利一手握住德拉科的欲望，试探着在欲望的尖端轻轻添了一口。德拉科没有感觉到半分的快意，他脑海里只充斥着无数茫然的念头，好像他的灵与肉都彻底的分离了。他的欲望在告诉他，这是波特自找的，不管他发生了什么，你何不顺水推舟，求得一夜贪欢呢？他的理智又告诉着他，波特，跪在他脚下，舔舐着她的欲望，如果不是他自己疯了，就是波特疯了，如果他不设法停下来，他会被清醒后的波特咒到瘫痪。

“波特！”德拉科忍着心中万分的不舍，双手推拒着哈利的肩膀，尖叫道：“快停下来你这个格兰芬多巨怪！你已经疯了吗？还是说这是一个什么圈套，你其实就等着把我咒到阳痿的那一刻是吗？”

“梅林保佑，你这只愚蠢的臭白鼬！”哈利捏紧了德拉科的欲望让他情不自禁地瑟缩着，“你再这么三番两次的停下来才会让我们都阳痿。”他恼火地吼道，“我最好能让你彻底闭上你的嘴巴。”说着，就更前进一些将德拉科的欲望含进了嘴里。

德拉科立刻什么也说不出来了，他只觉自己的欲望被纳入了一个温暖而湿润的地方，那地方给予他的体验，是任何一次性幻想都无法企及的。哈利灵巧的舌头在他越来越坚挺的欲望上生疏而灵活地打着圈，他起先还能用理性维持着神志，到后来只能急促地呼吸，情不自禁地伸手按住哈利那头毛到处支棱起的脑袋，身体随着哈利的每次吸吮而颤动着。他从未有过如此的体验，即使身下那人的动作也是如此的青涩，但他是仍然很快达到了高潮的临界点。

那熟悉的感觉涌向身下时，他再次理智回笼，奋力地哈利一把推开，然而他的动作有些迟了，欲望还未完全从哈利的口腔脱出时，就已经迫不及待地喷发了出来，哈利呛了一口，接着脸上沾上了更多。

那是相当难以形容的场景，德拉科见到却只感觉自己可能见不着明天的太阳。他虚张声势地低吼着：“梅林！波特！你疯了！”

哈利毫不在意地用袖子擦了擦脸上的液体，无奈道：“我早该知道你是一个固执到极点的蠢蛋！”他抬起头来冲德拉科挤挤眼，坏笑道：“为什么你就不能闭嘴让我们都好好享受其中呢？”他伸手抚摸上德拉科仍然裸露的，刚刚发泄过的欲望，“难道你不想更进一步吗？告诉你一个秘密，我已经准备好一切了。”

德拉科有一瞬间脑子里是空白的。他将哈利的每一个字都听在了耳朵里，却无法在脑海中将其组织成为可以理解的语言，他不明白为什么波特是否做了他所理解的准备，又为什么要这么做，他只觉他的脑子在轰鸣，他害怕此时只是一个虚幻的梦境，醒来后他仍然在批改着令人烦躁的作业。

或者更糟，也许他醒来后，伏地魔还在他们家里耀武扬威。

“我早该明白你就是这样一个只敢偷偷摸摸的怂包。”哈利叹息道，从口袋里掏出来一个令德拉科眼熟得不能再眼熟的小方盒，“为什么？你都偷偷送给我这个了？却还是不敢对我说哪怕一句实话呢？”

德拉科不敢说那是送给他和女韦斯莱的订婚礼物，即使他现在脑子再混沌，也知道这句话说出口，他可能会被光着下身从六楼扔下去。

他只好无辜地眨眨眼。

“别装作不知道，德拉科，你的伪装简直蠢透了。”哈利翻了个白眼，“也许第一次我真的被你骗到了，但接连不断地接收到赫奇帕奇黄包装纸包裹的蜂蜜公爵最贵的糖果礼盒，然后是各种骚包到连赫敏都觉得太过分的小饰品后，我就知道，这种蠢事只有你看得出来。”他顿了顿，“更何况这对戒指是我看着你买的，我那个时候正在躲记者。”

“我恨隐形斗篷！”德拉科愤恨道。

“我以为你很爱它，鉴于我们以后可以蒙着它在大庭广众下来一发。”哈利做了个鬼脸。

“波特！你从哪里学来的这些鬼东西！”德拉科不可置信地瞪大了眼睛。

“哦，成年人总要积累一些理论知识不是吗？”哈利无辜地眨眨眼，他将德拉科的对戒放回巫师袍里，站起身来将德拉科拉入另一个深吻之中。德拉科在哈利的口中尝到了涩涩的滋味，那也许是就是自己的味道。

“我……”德拉科犹做着垂死挣扎，“我还要改作业。”

“哦，暂时放开你那该死的责任感吧，我已经被你们斯莱特林狗屎一般的黑魔法防御论文气了两天了，我不想再听到作业两个字。”哈利啃咬着德拉科下唇抱怨道，他用自己的下身贴近德拉科又渐渐复苏的欲望，低声诱惑道：“你难道不想试试你从没涉足过的领域吗？”

德拉科头脑里的弦终于不堪重负地蹦断，他们拉扯着互相手忙脚乱地脱着对方的衣服，一边亲吻着一边向德拉科那张巨大的办公桌移去。德拉科急躁地将桌上堆积的一切推开，如山的羊皮纸飘落在地，墨水瓶滑落在地毯上，溅出深色的印记，而他们两人都无法顾及。哈利双手一撑敏捷地坐在了光滑细腻的办公桌上，向后仰倒下去，双腿勾住德拉科的身躯，让他和自己的距离几乎为零，甚至更进一步。

桌子发出有节奏的声响，哈利从嗓子眼里挤出愉悦的呻吟。

他们就像是两条脱了水的鱼终于找到了属于自己的池塘，他们在其中畅游着，唇齿交缠，密不可分。

他们在宽大的办公桌前完成了他们第一次的交融，犹不满足。再回过神时，哈利正被德拉科托举着半靠坐在窗台上，背靠着玻璃，进行着第二次的冲刺。炽热的身躯，与冰凉的玻璃，让哈利产生了一种割裂的快意，他紧紧搂住德拉科的脑袋，伸手将他早已凌乱的马尾解开，任由德拉科金色的长发披散在他的手臂上。

窗外闪过几道亮光，几声烟火的声响仿佛就在耳边炸起。哈利与德拉科，在这庆贺的烟火中抵达了高潮。

“生日快乐。”德拉科将头埋在哈利赤裸的胸膛上，轻声说出第一声祝福。

哈利在德拉科的头顶落下一个轻吻，轻声笑道：“好吧，我也爱你。”

END

<<<

德拉科：我希望这些作业上没有沾染什么不明液体。

哈利：清理一新。


End file.
